Ты со мной
by Heidel
Summary: Маленькая зарисовка из жизни одной пары


**Ты со мной**

**Автор:** Heidel  
**Бета:** Abyss de Lynx  
**Фандом:** CSI LV  
**Пейринг:** Грэг Сандерс/Ник Стоукс  
**Рейтинг:** PG-13  
**Жанр:** романс  
**Размер:** мини  
**Саммари: **Маленькая зарисовка из жизни одной пары  
**Дисклеймер:** Все принадлежит законным правообладателям. Я только сочиняю истории.

**Примечание:** Фик написан по событиям серий VIII-09 и VIII-10

ххх

– Ты отстранен или ты уволен! – жестко произнес Гриссом.

Несколько мгновений они с Уорриком смотрели друг другу в глаза, потом Браун отвернулся, обошел Гриссома и пошел прочь.

Ник в это время был в одной из комнат лаборатории. Вообще-то, его смена уже закончилась, делать было нечего, и он вполне мог отправляться домой

Но Ник не уходил. Ему хотелось подождать, пока закончится допрос того бродяги, которого задержали несколько часов назад. Его арест и найденные улики снимали подозрения с Уоррика – этому Ник был только рад.

Уоррик мог быть хамоватым, насмешливым, мрачным, у него могли быть перепады настроения и проблемы с азартными играми и таблетками, и неудачный брак и тяжелый развод, но он не мог убить ту девушку.

Нет, конечно, Уоррик мог стать убийцей случайно – скажем, в пьяной драке в баре, если бы, например, Уоррику нахамили, а он, врезав обидчику, не рассчитал силы и свернул ему шею – ну или что-то вроде этого. Уж кому, как не Нику, при его работе криминалистом, было знать, как это иногда случается.

Но перерезать девушке горло? Ник ни на секунду в это не поверил. Но ведь непричастность Уоррика еще надо было доказать.

Тут Ник увидел, как Браун показался из-за поворота. Уоррик шел быстро, ни на кого не глядя, лицо у него было мрачное. Толкнув лаборантку, он даже не извинился.

Ник вскочил и побежал за ним.

– Уоррик, подожди, – крикнул Ник ему вслед, но тот даже не обернулся. – Уоррик, – Ник догнал его и положил руку Брауну на плечо.

– Отвали, – Уоррик сбросил его руку.

– Что случилось?

– А ты еще не знаешь? – Уоррик остановился и повернулся к Нику. Сделав шаг, он оказался с ним лицом к лицу. – Ты еще не в курсе? Ты первый узнаешь новость – Гриссом отстранил меня на две недели! Я не имею права здесь даже находиться! Вот что случилось! Ну что, ты доволен?!

Они стояли посредине коридора, и на них с любопытством оглядывались.

Привлеченный громкими криками, из своей лаборатории выглянул Ходжес, но, увидев, что Браун пошел в разнос, поспешил скрыться обратно за микроскопом.

Выкрикнув все Нику в лицо, Уоррик повернулся и пошел к выходу.

Ник с обидой посмотрел ему вслед. Он думал, они друзья. Это ведь он только вчера высыпал в мусорное ведро таблетки Уоррика, и Уоррик признал, что это было правильное решение.

За что его отстранили? Что же там случилось на этом допросе? Ну нет, он этого так не оставит. Уоррик, наверное, еще не уехал.

Ник поспешил на стоянку.

Он успел вовремя – Уоррик как раз открывал свою машину.

– Уоррик, – позвал его Ник.

Рука, поворачивающая ключ в замке, замерла.

– Ну что тебе? – спросил Браун.

– Я хочу с тобой поговорить, – сказал Ник, подходя ближе.

– Поговорить? – устало спросил Уоррик, обернувшись к нему. – О чем поговорить? Ты не понимаешь ни черта, ни хрена ты не понимаешь!

– Нет, – Ник покачал головой. – Ты не прав. Я понимаю.

Уоррик хотел было снова заорать, но взглянул на Ника, и грубые слова, уже готовые сорваться с его губ, так и остались непроизнесенными.

Уоррик вспомнил... то старое дело... несколько лет назад... убийство проститутки, в котором обвинили Ника.

Как же это похоже на то, что происходило сейчас.

Видимо, все эти мысли отразились у Уоррика на лице, потому что напряжение ушло из взгляда Ника.

– Извини, – Уоррик положил руку Нику на плечо. – Я... это все сразу свалилось на меня. Прости.

– Ничего. Я понимаю. Ты домой?

– Да. Мне же все равно нельзя здесь находиться. Высплюсь, а там посмотрим, что делать дальше. Тебя подвезти или ты еще останешься?

– Поехали. Я уже все закончил.

Они сели в машину. Ехали молча, каждый думал о своем. Ником вспоминал о том, что произошло... тогда. Ему было тяжело и больно. Но сейчас он не мог себя заставить не думать об этом.

Молчание прервал Уоррик: – Ник!

Уоррик взглянул на Стоукса. Тот сидел, глядя прямо перед собой на убегающую под колеса машины серую ленту асфальта, но взгляд у него был отсутствующий – похоже, мыслями Ник был где-то далеко.

– Эй, Ник! – громче повторил Уоррик.

– Да? – Ник повернул голову и посмотрел на него.

– Я тут подумал – поехали ко мне, посидим, выпьем, а? Тина уже уехала к родителям, я один.

– Ладно, – кивнул Ник.

Остаток пути они проехали в молчании, пока, наконец, машина не остановилась у дома Уоррика.

В гостиной Уоррик достал из бара непочатую бутылку виски и два стакана. Щедро плеснув в них алкоголя, Уоррик протянул один стакан Нику.

Они сели на диван.

Ник подержал в руках свой стакан, пристально рассматривая на донышко, потом поднес его ко рту и в один глоток выпил треть.

Уоррик пил виски, время от времени бросая на Ника осторожные взгляды. За всю дорогу Стоукс не произнес и двух слов – казалось, тяжелые воспоминания захватили его в плен, из которого он не мог вырваться.

"Похоже, настала моя очередь спрашивать, что случилось" – подумал Уоррик.

– Это ведь все так похоже? – нарушил тишину его вопрос.

Уоррику показалось, что Ник даже не слышал его – так долго он не отвечал, пока, наконец, не произнес: – Да.

"Так, что теперь?" – подумал Уоррик, но тут Ник заговорил.

– Тогда – проститутка, сейчас – стриптизерша. Одну нашли задушенной, другой перерезали горло... Она было живая, теплая, дышала, говорила, смеялась, спала рядом с тобой в одной постели. А спустя несколько часов она в морге, на столе под скальпелем патологоанатома.

И дело даже не в том, что ты оказываешься единственным подозреваемым, а в том, что ты предпоследний человек, с которым она была в своей жизни. А последним был убийца. Так что там в твоем деле? – Ник, наконец, взглянул на Уоррика.

– С меня сняли все обвинения. У следствия новый подозреваемый. Хотя... какой он подозреваемый – практически, он уже приговорен. Нищий, запуганный бродяга, которого подкармливали в клубе у Гедды. А сейчас он оказался очень кстати, чтобы подвести его под подозрения. Ты бы только его видел – он ничего не помнит, ведет себя как человек после приема наркотиков. Нет, я не думаю, конечно, что он никогда ничего не принимал. Но тут явно видно, что последствия укола им тяжело переносятся. Это похоже на то, как будто он их в первый раз принял. Ну, или первый раз после большого перерыва. Я ведь разговаривал с ним до этого. Он не был похож на наркомана. Обычный бродяга. Он был запуган, издерган, все время говорил "они", "им", но не мог сказать, кто это.

Его явно подставили. Телефон Кэнди и нож со следами ее крови в его вещах... он мог украсть телефон, в том, что он подворовывает по мелочи, я не сомневаюсь, но убить он не способен. Нож явно подбросили. И все улики против него.

Уоррик взглянул на Ника. Он его слушал, но как-то невнимательно.

– Ник, – позвал Уоррик. – Ты меня совсем не слушаешь.

– Да нет, я слушаю, – Ник потер рукой лоб. – Я слушаю, но... я не могу не думать... то есть, не вспоминать.

Ник допил виски и протянул стакан Уоррику: – Налей еще.

Уоррик налил ему новую порцию и плеснул в свой стакан до краев.

– Больше всего мне не давала покоя одна вещь, – заговорил Ник. – Кристи тогда сказала мне, что она собирается бросить заниматься проституцией, вернуться в университет. А тот тип, ее сутенер, который ее задушил, сказал потом, что она все врала, что она хотела поехать в колледж, чтобы привести ему новеньких. И я не знаю, кто из них сказал правду. Кристи... он была хорошая девушка... но я ее знал, она могла солгать. Я не знаю. Но я хочу верить, что она и правда хотела изменить свою жизнь. Может быть, если бы он ее не убил, она бы так и сделала... Но я не знаю…

– Это ведь не просто дело, – сказал Уоррик. – Когда это касается тебя, все совсем по-другому. Я имею в виду не то, что ты вдруг оказываешься под подозрением, а то, что убит знакомый тебе человек. Мы с Кэнди сидели в баре, она пила пиво и говорила, что именно такие подонки как Гедда, основали этот город. А спустя несколько часов она с перерезанным горлом лежит в твоей машине, и ее лицо все в крови. Глаза открыты, но ничего не видят... И мне плевать, кто там основал Вегас, я знаю, что ее убил один из этих подонков, и я докажу, что это Гедда!

– Я приходил... в морг... посмотреть на Кристи, – глядя в пол, произнес Ник. – Она была такая красивая.

– Я тоже... ходил... – помолчав, произнес Уоррик. – Я докажу, что это Гедда, чего бы мне это не стоило.

– Осторожнее, Уоррик, – Ник взглянул на него. – Гедда опасный противник. Дело уже приняло серьезный оборот. Если он убил девушку только ради того, чтобы ты не лез в его дела, то он не остановится, если ты продолжишь копать дальше.

– Я все равно не отступлю.

– Конечно. И вся команда не отступит. Но только будь осторожнее. Извини, мне пора, – Ник отставил стакан и поднялся с дивана. – Мне нужно домой.

– Уже? – Уоррик недоуменно посмотрел на него. – Да ладно тебе, оставайся.

– Нет. Мне нужно домой, – покачал головой Ник.

– Окей.

Они вышли в прихожую. Ник повернулся к Уоррику: – Тебя не будет в лаборатории две недели, но я буду держать тебя в курсе дела. Я бы сказал тебе не предпринимать ничего, но я знаю, что ты все равно поступишь по-своему. Так что если начнешь свое расследование – будь осторожен. И помни, ты всегда можешь обратиться ко мне за помощью. И не только ко мне, я думаю, к любому из нас.

– Ага, особенно к Гриссому, – мрачно усмехнулся Уоррик.

– На меня ты всегда можешь рассчитывать.

– Ладно.

– Будь осторожен, – Ник протянул Уоррику руку, и тот крепко ее пожал.

Закрыв за Ником дверь, Уоррик вернулся в гостиную, и залпом опрокинул в себя остатки виски из своего стакана.

Ник, пройдя полквартала, остановил такси.

Назвав водителю адрес, Ник откинулся на спинку сиденья и подумал, как же он хочет поскорее оказаться дома – ведь там его ждали.

ххх

Ник открыл входную дверь и, стараясь не шуметь, сделал несколько осторожных шагов. В гостиной что-то бормотал телевизор, его мерцающий свет заливал коридор. Пока Ник был у Уоррика, а после добирался домой, уже наступил вечер.

Внезапно в гостиной зажегся свет.

Спустя мгновенье в дверях появился Грэг, потирая глаза кулаком. Вид у него был самый заспанный.

– Привет, – сказал Грэг.

– Привет.

– Я тебя ждал, смотрел телевизор, по СиЭнЭн показывали "Бесконечное лето" – это фильм про серфинг, а потом сам не заметил, как уснул. Где ты был?

– У Уоррика.

– Я слышал, его отстранили от этого дела, – произнес Грэг, подходя ближе к Нику.

– Да, – кивнул Ник, обвивая руками талию Грэга.

– Ага, – Грэг положил руки Нику на плечи. – И по этому поводу вы решили напиться?

– Ну вроде того.

– В бар ходили?

– Нет, у Уоррика дома пропустили по паре стаканов.

– Всего по паре? – улыбнулся Грэг.

– Ага. Ну, может быть, и больше, – сказал Ник и поцеловал Грэга.

– Интересно, опьянение передается через поцелуи? – несколько минут спустя, лукаво глядя на Ника, спросил Грэг.

– Думаю, да, – серьезно кивнул Ник.

– Ладно, мне не страшно, я ведь поужинал, а на полный желудок алкоголь хуже действует. Я там похозяйничал на твоей кухне, ничего?

– Конечно, чего ты спрашиваешь.

– Ну, все равно, я же у тебя дома.

– Грэг, ты тут и так почти живешь, а задаешь такие вопросы. – Ник поцеловал его в щеку. – А переезжай ко мне совсем, а?

– Правда?

– Конечно, ты же и так почти все время у меня. А теперь будешь не "почти", а "всегда". Переедешь?

– Да, – Грэг кивнул, пытаясь спрятать улыбку, но ничего у него не получилось, и вот он уже улыбался до ушей.

– Ты что смеешься? –весело спросил Ник.

– Знаешь, я так рад.

– Я тоже. Ну, так когда? Давай завтра?

– Хорошо. Ты мне поможешь вещи собрать?

– Конечно.

– Тогда завтра съездим, и я потом позвоню хозяйке.

– Договорились.

– А тут пока тебя не было, макароны сварил. Я, правда, их немного пересолил, но есть можно. Макароны я и на тебя варил. И я купил гуляш из консервов, будешь?

– Буду. Но только попозже, – сказал Ник, нежно накрывая губы Грэга своими.

ххх

Некоторое время спустя, в темноте спальни, они лежали обнявшись. Грэг удобно устроил голову на плече у Ника.

Ник вдруг крепко обнял Грэга, погладил его по щеке и тихо сказал: – Грэг, пообещай мне одну вещь?

– Смотря, что, – улыбнулся Грэг, но Ник продолжал оставаться серьезным.

– Пообещай, что если что-нибудь случится, ты не умрешь просто так. Пообещай, что ты будешь бороться за свою жизнь. Ради меня, – произнес Ник. – Я ведь не смогу без тебя.

– Что-то случилось? – Грэг внимательно взглянул Нику в лицо.

– Нет... не сейчас... давно... а я не хочу тебя потерять.

– Хорошо, – Грэг губами легко коснулся его губ. – Ты же сам знаешь, что не всегда все получается, но я постараюсь. И ты тоже, хорошо?

– Да, – Ник коснулся губами его виска. – Я всегда буду с тобой.

– Ну, если мы все решили, – улыбнулся Грэг, – то я хочу есть. После, ну сам понимаешь чего, просыпается зверский голод. Макарон там хватит на двоих, я уверен, а гуляша я купил две банки.

– Ну и аппетит у тебя, – сказал Ник, улыбаясь.

– Скажешь, ты не хочешь есть?

– Хочу. Поужинаем, и у нас появятся новые силы для... продолжения вечера.

– А это мысль. Знаешь, мне нравится наша с тобой жизнь, – серьезно произнес Грэг.

– Мне тоже, – целуя его в щеку, отозвался Ник.


End file.
